vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Palmon (Mimi Tachikawa)
|-|Mimi and Palmon= |-|Mimi (02)= |-|Mimi (Tri)= |-|Tanemon= |-|Togemon= |-|Lilimon= |-|Rosemon= Summary Mimi Tachikawa and her partner Palmon are members of the DigiDestined and thus major characters in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Adventure Tri. Although Mimi is scatter-brained, overly emotional, and frivolous, she and Palmon are more than able to pull their weight in the group, with Mimi's trendy, friendly, and sociable nature proving invaluable at several points over the DigiDestined's travels. Mimi is the Crest Bearer of Purity (Sincerity in the English Dub). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Mimi Tachikawa | Tanemon | Palmon | Togemon | Lilimon | Rosemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Female | Genderless, but regarded as Female. Age: 10 (Adventure), 13 (02), 16 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Human, Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest bearer of Purity | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis | All previous abilities, Expert Boxer, Needle Manipulation | All previous abilities, Flight, Can fire Energy Blasts, Life Draining | All previous abilities, Whip and Rapier Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to Agumon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Galaxy level (Comparable to MetalGreymon, Zudomon, Atlurkabuterimon) | At least Galaxy level '(On par with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Adult level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Equal to other Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can at least lift normal people effortlessly) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Mountain level+ (Survived a large blast from giant Devimon in Episode 13) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other Perfect-level Digimon) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Looks about 50 feet (going by when Lilimon attacks Vamdemon in Episode 35) Standard Equipment: Claws, boxing gloves (Togemon). Intelligence: Knowledgeable about the Digital world, but otherwise normal. Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if they use up to much energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Palmon *'Poison Ivy:' Palmon's fingers extend to grab or whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. 10% chance of poisoning target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Stinky Stench:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Sleep Spore: ' Shakes its petals, which releases spores that can put Digimon to sleep. *'Thorn Throw: '''Impales the opponent with her vines before throwing it. *'Thorn Thrust: Stabs upwards with its extended fingers. *'Very Stinky Stench: '''Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Root Breaker: '''Slashes a foe with its claws draining HP. '''Togemon *'Prickly Bang Bang:' Spins around and shoots thorns at the foe, or grows spikes from its boxing glove and punches the foe. *'Mach Jab:' Rapidly punches the foe several times. *'Coconuts Punch:' Punches the foe with several powerful thrusts, finishing with a double-fisted slam down on the foe. *'Needle Spray: '''Shoots thorns in all directions. '''Lillymon' *'Flower Cannon: '''She can spawn a cannon that fires a powerful energy blast. *'Temptation: Spreads a cloud of pink pollen that saps the enemy's life away. *'Fairy Vine: '''Whips the enemy with a vine that extends from her wrists. *'Hana no Kubikazari: 'Wraps a ring of flowers around the foe to tame it. *'Flower Cutter: 'Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing her foot. *'Vicious Vine: 'Spins around, creating a vine with flowers and spores that makes the opponents slow and does damage if caught in it. *'Sunburst Vine: 'Thorns quickly protrude around Lilimon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Sun-Crescent Kick: 'Charges its body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'Two-Handed Petal Cannon: '''Transforms both its hands into flower guns and shoots the opponent with explosive powder. '''Rosemon *'Thorn Whip:' Attack with a high-voltage whip. it can either enslave a Digimon as its devoted servant or electrocute them. *'Rose Rapier:' Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug: '''Stabs a vine into the ground, causing many vines to erupt from the ground to binds and damages the opponent. *'Beauty Shock: Releases lightning from one of its vines or attack with an electrified whip with thorns. *'Rosy Cradle: '''Spreads a rose-scented gas and puts all the enemies to sleep. *'Rose Velvet: 'Covers the ground in thorns to restrict enemy's action. *'Fascination: 'Enthralls an opponent and absorb its life-force with a pink gas. *'Thorn Shoot: 'Fire one thorn from a rose. *'Danger Thorn: 'Shoot numerous rose thorns at all enemies. *'Prickle Storm: '''Shoots a green energy. '''Key: Palmon | Togemon | Lilimon | Rosemon Note: This profile covers Palmon as she appears in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Poison Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Whip Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Boxers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Seduction Users Category:Humans Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Needle Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3